


Flame

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner





	Flame

"Let me see if I understand." Kali's painted fingernail run's along the edge of the glass in front of her, and Dean's eyes are drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Which is an image he shouldn't think about, when he's seen this woman literally engulfed in fire.

Dean swallows hard, forces himself to meet her eyes. She's smirking now.

"You want me to bring back your friend, the lover who betrayed me, an _archangel_. Because you think he may be able to help you defeat his brother. And you expect me to do this out of…what? The goodness of my heart?" She raises one delicately sculpted eyebrow at him. "Dean Winchester, you have _much_ to learn."

"A deal then," he tries, even though it makes the taste of bile fill his mouth.

Her eyes go flinty. "I am no crossroads demon, you fool." Dean thinks she probably enjoys the fact that he flinches in the face of her obvious anger, because just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanishes, and her lips are curved upwards again. "I could, however, be _persuaded_ to help you. Perhaps." She eyes him up and down. "If you possess the necessary skills."

Oh, Jesus.

"Come now, you're not… _afraid_. Are you, Dean?"

The smile she directs his way is downright predatory. If he had any sense at all, Dean would get the hell out of here – hop in his car, hit the gas, and not stop until he was at least five states away.

But, well, he's never been one to back down from a challenge.

He waits just long enough to make sure his knees are steady, and then he stands, makes his way around the table. He intends to hold his hand out, draw her to her feet, some pathetic attempt at _charm_ or something, but she rises before he gets to her, meets him halfway, and waits.

Just waits.

His heart is going a million miles an hour as he pulls her into his arms, adrenaline coursing through him like he's coming off the high of a really spectacular hunt.

Dean's not an idiot. He doesn't get himself into dangerous situations just for the thrill of it. He _definitely_ doesn't get off on the danger.

Except, maybe he sometimes does, apparently.

Between one breath and the next, he's kissing her, taking her appreciative sigh into his mouth and swallowing it down and feeling the way it burns.

What was it he'd been thinking, about moths to flames?

 _Oh God, this is the stupidest thing I've ever done,_ he thinks.

"Quite probably," Kali whispers against his mouth, and he remembers suddenly that his thoughts are not his own around someone – some _thing_ – like her. She runs one long finger against the curve of his cheek as he meets her gaze again. "Are you going to let that stop you?" She leans in closer, her breath tickling at his ear. "Are you a coward, Dean Winchester?"

_Hell no._

This time, it's her laughter he swallows, and this time, he revels in the burn.


End file.
